ENTRE TU AMOR Y MI AMOR
by Carol MacLand
Summary: Ella emprende un viaje antes de hacerse responsable de sus dos hermanas, él hace lo mismo tratando de evadir un compromiso le pretenden imponer, una noche de exceso y desenfreno los llevaran a cometer un error, que sin saber será la única opción para resolver todos los problemas que traería el mañana y enfrentar el futuro, esto será el inicio de la mayor aventura de sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

Ella se veía al espejo como tantas veces al cepillar sus diente, peinarse o vestirse, pero ese día todo era diferente, su reflejo le parecía el de una extraña ¿A quien se parecía? ¿Por qué la llegada de aquella carta le había causado tanta conmoción? una bebé nunca llega de la nada y bien que ella lo sabía, a sus veinte años ya estaba por obtener su título de Doctora, se había dedicado a estudiar, quería ser la mejor tenía que probarse a sí misma que no era una niña defectuosa, recordaba con exactitud la cara de todas aquellas parejas que visitan el orfanato y se habían entrevistado con ella para luego descartarla como si estaba defectuosa o tenía una peste encima.

Año tras año veía como los otros niños eran adoptados, y ella simplemente era ignorada y relegada, cada que una pareja visitaba orfelinato sus esperanzas renacieron cuando una pareja pedía conocerla para luego ver cómo se marchaban con otro niño, hasta que decidió que no le importaba, si todas esas parejas habían pensado que ella no era digna de ser adoptada ella les demostrará lo equivocados que estaban, se dedicó a estudiar y desde ese momento dejaría de perder el tiempo en entrevistas o estúpidos sueños de ser adoptada, un día la visita de una comisión de salud la ayudaría a fijar la que sería la mayor meta de su vida.

Aquel médico que fue a dar una charla sobre educación sexual, sin saberlo le daba una idea, un motivo por el cual esforzarse y luchar, las palabras de aquel hombre alimentaba sus ganas cuando pasaba algo que la hacía desfallecer en su propósito.

- **"Tarde o temprano todas las personas que llevan una vida desordenada y descuidada terminan enfermos y deben consultar a un médico, así que más vale prevenir y tomar previsiones** " en su mente aquellas palabras se escuchaban como si aquel hombre se las susurrara en el oído.

-Sí, algundia van a tener la necesidad de ver a un doctor y yo los voy a reconocer y le voy a atender luego les voy a decir ¿Qué no me recuerda?¿No recuerda a la niña que conoció en el orfanato? ¿A la que le dijo que querían adoptar y después siempre no, y se llevaron a otro niño? esa niña no era una niña de segunda, míreme esa niña soy yo, si yo la doctora que lo está tratando, a sus once años era una niña dedicada y con la bendición de tener una memoria envidiable, con tan solo leer una vez cualquier texto podía recordar con detalle lo que decía, era muy analitica y detallista, no jugaba, no se reunía con otros niños, tenía dos buenos amigos Tom y Jimmy pero al ser adoptado se dedicó a estudiar, las encargadas del orfanato la veían preocupadas, parecía estar alejada del mundo por voluntad propia, raramente la veía sonreír solo al recibir cartas de aquellos dos niños a los que les decía sus hermanos se le veía alegre al correr por el jardín a la tranquilidad de una colina cercana a la edificación, a sus quince años dío un examen en la secundaria que llamó la atención de todos al obtener notas perfectas, fue la mejor nota de todo el estado de Illinoi, en la escuela pública a la cual asistía llegaba una carta un donde se solicitaba una investigación pues esta niña podría haber hecho trampa, semanas después una comisión llega institución pues se había comprobada que la niña era una estudiante ejemplar y aplicada, que sólo obtenía altas calificaciones.

Por dos días los integrantes de la comisión observaron el comportamiento de esta, era una chica tranquila y educada, generalmente estaba sola leyendo en cada receso entre clase y clase la veía absorta en la lectura de un libro bastante grueso, cosa que llamó la atención de una de las profesoras que estaba a cargo, después de quedar satisfecho y corroborar que la información era correcta fue llamada a la dirección.

-Ahora que rayos quieren, yo no estoy para perder el tiempo, bastante tengo con estar en ese grado en donde no me enseñan nada, aquello lo decía entre dientes y sin darse cuenta que alguien la escuchaba con atención.

-Candy pasa por favor, el director le daba el pase y sonreía al verla con típica cara de enfado, cuando la conocieron él y su esposa trataron de adoptarla pero al iniciar el proceso se encontraron con un muro leal después de un año se dieron por vencidos pero nunca dejaron de estar pendiente de ella.

-Vamos Brian ¿hasta cuando me haces perder el tiempo haciéndome venir a tu oficina? aunque aquello le causaba mucha gracia se mantenía serio.

\- Eres insufrible e irritante Candy, creo que me perdí ¿desde cuando deje de ser el director Somer para convertirme en Brían a secas? el ver que ella exageraba al exhalar el aire de sus pulmones lo hacía sonreír.

-Desde que dejaste de ser una persona coherente y desististe de mi adopción Brian, aunque ella sabia que hicieron todo lo que estaba a su alcance y más según los servicios sociales no cumpian con lo necesario para calificar como padres adoptivos, no podía dejar de sentir molestia, Heysel era una mujer cariñosa y se sentía segura con ella, era su mejor amiga y su confidente, era lo más cercano a una madre y como tal la amaba.

-No digas eso Candy, sabes que que luchamos para lograr tu adopción, en tres años saldrás del sistema y vendrás a vivir con nosotros y podré convertirme en tu padre legalmente, Brian se reclinaba en su asiento sintiéndose miserable, a sus treinta ocho años y veinte años de matrimonio esta niña impertinente era la hija que había soñado tener, madura, centrada y sensata, dura en sus manera de ser pero tan dulce como su nombre cuando abría a alguien su corazón.

-Ashhh en tres años serás un anciano y van a decir que eres mi abuelo, aquello hizo que el hombre estallara en carcajadas.

-Eres una grosera, le voy a decir a tu madre que no me respetas las canas, ella le sacaba la lengua y él nuevamente se echaba a reír.

-Por cierto que vi que no Heysel no vino a trabajar ¿en donde está? él enseguida se ponía serio.

-Se ha sentido mal, hoy le toco cita en el hospital, ella enseguida se mostraba preocupada.

-¡Qué haces que no la acompañas? debes estar con ella.

-En cuanto terminemos con esto la alcanzó Candy, ahora pongámonos serios, te mande a llamar lo siguiente, extendiendo una hoja hasta ella esperaba que leyera su contenido.

-Vaya hasta que se dan cuenta de mi genialidad, aquello era el resultado del examen de aptitud que anualmente se aplicaba a nivel nacional a todos los estudiantes.

-Si, obtuviste la calificación más alta de todo el estado, todas tus respuestas fueron acertadas.

-¿Y tanto alboroto por esto Brian? ella desestima lo que le decía aquel hombre al cual amaba como a un padre.

-En primera cuida tus modos delante de la gente, y no le quites merito a esto, llegó una comisión de la secretaría de Educación que viene expresamente a verte, quieren aplicarte un examen y si sales bien podría ser muy beneficioso para ti, ella lo veía sin entender.

-Si logras una buena calificación podrías ingresar de una vez a la Universidad Candy, te saltarás los tres años que te faltan, Heysel está emocionada y si sales bien te aseguro que estará orgullosa de ti.

-¿Y tu no? él la veía e imitaba un gesto que ella acostumbraba hacer con la nariz cuando meditaba sobre algo.

-Solo si el resultado es realmente sobresaliente, si solo sales bien Heysel y yo te llevaré por una bola de helados perooo sí es excepcional podrás comerte el más grande que preparen en la heladería, Brian le guiñaba el ojo y ella sonreía, desde que intentaron que les negaron la adopción trataban de pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos como una verdadera familia.

-Trato, decía poniéndose de pie extendiendo una de sus mano y cerrar el acuerdo, luego el Director levantaba el auricular del teléfono para pedir a su secretaria que hiciera pasar a quienes aplicarían el examen.

-Buenas tarde Director si nos permite nos gustaría hablar a solas con la alumna, haciendo una pausa él hombre leía un papel que tenía sobre una carpeta para finalizar leyendo su nombre sin el mayor interés, Candy, Candy white.

Ella había visto tantas veces ese modo en los trabajadores de los servicios sociales durante toda su vida, que de inmediato se puso tensa, y busco con la mirada endurecida la de Brían, que fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños sintiéndose impotente, que asentía sin remedio, al pasar junto a ella se detenía y como cualquier padre le daba ánimo como si de su hijo se tratara poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Ten calma, estoy seguro que tu puedes hacer lo Candy, ella asentía y al recordar a Heysel, se levantaba y lo llamaba.

-Director Somer, que la maestra Heysel este bien, dígale que a Heysel que se sentirá muy orgullosa de mí, él sólo asentía y se retiraba, ella volvía a tomar asiento y en ese momento se percataba de la otra persona que estaba en la oficina, ella sabía lidiar con aquellos funcionarios del estado que creían tener a Dios tomado de la chiva, solo por ocupar un cargo con una mínima cuota de poder.

-Quien es la maestra Heysel, preguntaba la mujer que ni siquiera se había presentado, aquello le hizo hervir la sangre, y como siempre apretaba los labios para contener una lluvia de cosas que le venían a la cabeza, mientras el hombre revisaba una carpeta enorme que había colocado en el escritorio antes de tomar asiento.

-Heysel Somer y Brían Somer, solicitaron ser sus padres adoptivos hace dos años, la solicitud fue rechazada, el hombre levantaba la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro inexpresivo de la joven, simple vista no veía nada excepcional o sobresaliente en aquella muchacha pecosa.

Sus ojos verdes casi que echaban chispas, todo su ser le gritaba que saliera de aquella oficina, pero quería que Heysel y Brían se sintieran orgullosos de ella, y por ello se mantenía inerte con la mirada fija en aquel sujeto petulante que tenia en frente, quien palabras más palabra menos le decía lo que ya le habían explicado, al ver que ella ni siquiera parpadea al observar a su compañero la mujer intervino.

-Candy el señor Blohm evaluará tu nivel de conocimiento y yo evaluare la parte Psicológica, en conjunto emitiremos un informe de ser favorables los resultado asistirás a la universidad, si tu nivel académico esta por encima del requerido pero emocionalmente no está preparada para esto, lamentablemente no podrás ingresar a la universidad, nuestra prioridad es tu bienestar, es cuchar aquello la hizo estallar en risas.

-¿Como esta mujer podía decir tamaña mentira? se preguntó ella en medio de un ataque de risas.

-¿Podrías decirme que te causa tanta gracias? a la mujer le extrañaba aquella reacción

-Es muy gracioso para mi lo que usted dice señora, es algo contradictorio.

-¿Por qué crees que es contradictorio Candy? realmente esta chica estaba intrigando a la trabajadora social.

-¿Como puede ser mi bienestar su prioridad, cuando se me negó la posibilidad de ser adoptada? en ese momento la mirada fría de la muchacha se posó sobre la mujer que se quedaba helada al ver la expresión de esa muchacha que panas estaba dejando se ser una niña, aún utilizaba el cabello sujeto con dos coletas y las pecas era lo que más resaltaba en su rostro.

-El proceso de adopción es delicado Candy no todas las personas califican para optar a una adopción y... la mujer eran interrumpida por la joven que sonreía de una manera extraña.

-Créame que conozco como debería ser un proceso de adopción y cuanto el tiempo que marca la ley me lo permita, yo misma averiguare por qué me fue negada la oportunidad de ser adoptada, créame que estando durante tanto tiempo en el orfanato he tenido la oportunidad de averiguar cómo deben hacerse las cosas, la mujer estaba sorprendió de cómo se expresaba la joven, el directo me habló de una evaluación que me iba hacer si nos les importa les agradecería que empecemos de una vez, no acostumbro a perder mi tiempo en cosas infructuosas que no me dejan ningún aprendizaje mi me distraen de mis metas, el escuchar a aquella mocosa hizo que él hombre riera, ya vería lo que era bueno cuando iniciara la evaluación académica.

-Tienes dos horas para terminar, evita hacer borrones y escribe con letra legible, si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarme, puedes utilizar la calculadora, si sientes que no estás en capacidad de terminar el examen simplemente cierralo y coloca el lápiz sobre el, al escuchar aquello se sintió insultada ay eso la motivó más.

-Tu tiempo comienza ya, ella se tomó su tiempo y revisó el contenido de aquellas hojas, gramática, historia, literatura, matemáticas, geometría ¿biología? al ver aquello no pudo más que sonreír, o la había pasado poco más de una hora cuando levanto la vista de aquellas hojas.

-Señor Blohm ¿podrá facilitarme una hoja por favor o mis respuestas están sujetas al espacio del formato de este examen? el hombre no dijo nada y le alcanzo un par de hojas blancas.

-Puedes hacer uso de la calculadora, volvió a decir el hombre al ver que aún estaba en la segunda parte del examen, ella sonreía sin decir, nada con su rostro fijo en las hojas y sin dejar de escribir o eso creía aquel hombre, antes de que las dos hora culminará, ella hacía lo que le había indicado y colocaba el lápiz sobre la hoja.

-Si me disculpa, debo retirarme ya pronto será la hora de salir y no debo llegar tarde o la señorita Ponny se preocupara por mi, que tengas buenas tarde, la muchacha se levantaba sin esperar respuesta y se marchaba de aquel lugar.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Al siguiente día Brían la encontraba a la hora de entrar al colegio y ella le contó lo que había sucedido, ella le comentaba como ese hombre la tratado despectivamente y que solo se había aguantado pensando en ellos.

-Eso es mi niña tienes que aprender a controlar ese temperamento tan explosivo que tienes, no sabes lo orgulloso que me haces sentir.

-¿Brían y si me voy a la Universidad me enviaran, en donde voy a vivir? no quiero ir a un hogar sustituto o a una de esas instituciones que parece una cárcel, en el orfelinato tenemos cierta libertades que en otros lugares no dan, ella lo vería preocupada.

-Concéntrate en el hoy, no te preocupes por lo que sucederá mañana Candy ya veremos que resulta de todo esto y tomaremos la mejor decisión, hoy te van hacer la prueba Psicológica.

-¡uff! ¿y si resulta que estoy muy loquita?

-Serias una loquita muy adorable, pero por si acaso te manda a un sanatorio para enfermos mentales, te prometo que te rapto y nos iremos a vivir a Londres, tengo una propiedad allá, nunca te encontraran.

-Te van a sacar en los noticiarios "Director de escuela secundaria rapta a una alumna desquiciada, ambos son buscados por ser una amenaza pública contra las heladerías de todo el mundo, al parecer los fugitivos son padre e hija, la locura la llevan en la sangre"

-Heyyy niña deja de faltame el respeto, la locura te pudiera venir de tu madre, al escuchar aquello ella le daba un codazo y sería contestaba.

-De ella heredé el color de sus ojo y del cabello, y de ti la locura y las pecas.

-Falta que digas que esos rizos rebeldes los heredaste de mí, el blanqueaba los ojos.

-Quizás tengo algún tío o primo escondido, o tal vez una abuelo ¿Qué se yo?

-Que no diera yo por tener un hermano Candy, lamento informarte que tus dos padres fueron hijos únicos, y nuestros padres hace mucho tiempo que partieron a un mejor lugar.

-Lo siento, nunca sé cuándo cerrar mi bocota, ella se apenaba por la manera que él había dicho aquello.

-No te preocupes, eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo ¿Crees que te den permiso para ir el finde semana a la casa?

-Siempre que ustedes van por mi me dan permiso, creo que la Hermana María se alegra de deshacerse unos días de mi presencia.

-Eso pasa porque eres latosa, debo ir a explicarle lo que está ocurriendo para que no les caiga de sorpresa cuando te vallas a la Universidad, ahora ve a tu salón y yo te mandaré a buscar con Melodie, no estes nerviosa y se simplemente tu.

Ella respiraba profundamente tratando de contener los nervios que sentía, no quería irse lejos de Heysel y Brían, pero era por una oportunidad como esa por la que había trabajado tanto, si lograba aprobar aquellas pruebas trataría de ir a una buena Universidad que no estuviera tan lejos para poder ir y venir lo más seguido posible, ya habían planeado su futuro después de salir del sistema y si de ella dependía lucharía por cumplirlos al pie de la letra.

La mañana parecía estar pasando más lenta que nunca ya era casi la hora del almuerzo y nada que la llamaban, una de sus virtudes no era el ser paciente, por fin sonaba la campana y como de costumbre esperaba que todos salieran y ella lo hacía de última, le disgustaba en sobre manera los tumultos y las aglomeraciones, y por ello las evitaba a toda costa, recogía todas sus cosa y las ordenaba dentro de su mochila distraída cuando un recipiente de comida era colocado sobre su pequeño escritorio.

-Vas a desaparecer si saltas la comidas, al escuchar la voz de Heysel la abrazaba sonriente.

-Ayer te extrañe ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? ella la veía y volteaba tras de sí.

-Eres un boquiflojo, te dije que no la preocuparas, con las manos en la cadera veía a su esposo molesta.

-Estaba preocupada porque no te vio y sabes que no te prometí nada, no voy a empezar a mentir a estas alturas de la vida y menos a ella, el le guiñaba un ojo a Candy que sonreía viéndolos, a ellos eran los padres que siempre había soñado tener y aunque mil veces les negaran la adopción, para ella eran sus padres y algun dia estarian juntos.

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor insistía la muchacha? Heysel la abrazaba con cariño.

-Nada aún, solo me indico algunos exámenes de laboratorio y otras pruebas.

-¿Será que vas a tener un bebé? ¿Voy a tener un hermanito? emocionada pensando en esa posibilidad daba saltos.

-Vamos para tu tren que va muy rápido, bien sabes que no puedo tener hijos, Brian tomaba a su mujer de la cintura y la acerba a él.

-Ya Dios nos envió una hija maravillosa y con ella es más que suficiente, estoy segura que en unos años la estaremos vigilando por todo el pueblo y su loco padre está corriendo de la casa a todos sus pretendientes, ella se les unía en el abrazo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Hija después del almuerzo llegan del servicio social para lo del Psicólogo, cuando termines ve a mi oficina, la prueba te la harán en la oficina del consejero estudiantil, nosotros te llevaremos al orfanato para hablar con la Señorita Ponny y la Hermana María.

-¿Trajiste tu camioneta o ese viejo carcacho destartalado?

-La camioneta, es cacharro está en el taller porque le mande hacer algunos arreglos, su esposa ajustaba el abrazo y sonreía divertida, -Y no es carcacho es un clásico, ella revisaba lo que almorzarían y se relamía los labios.

-Solo porque, me trajiste lasaña no te digo lo que pienso, llevando su morral al hombro toma la delantera hacia el comedor, para sentarse en la mesa de los maestros a comer con ellos, su interacción con aquel grupo era diferente que con los chicos de su edad, se veía más participativa y sonreía, la trabajadora social la observaba con atención, la muchacha participaba sonriente en la conversación, no parecía la misma del día anterior, pasada la hora del almuerzo sin muchas ganas, candy caminaba directo a la oficina del consejero, el pobre hombre ya se había dado por vencido con ella.

Toc Toc Toc Toc candy tocaba la puerta por segunda vez, al ver que nadie respondía se volteaba y simplemente regresaba a su salón, cuando menos allí continuaría con la lectura que tenía pendiente, estaba molesta definitivamente todos los que trabajaban para protección al menor eran personas ineficientes, estaba por abrir lapuerta cuando Brían la alcanzaba.

-Ven, necesito hablar contigo, ella lo seguía resignada por los largos y solitarios pasillos de la secundaria, pues a esa hora todos las estudiantes se encontraban en sus actividades, una vez solos en la oficina Brian la levantó y le dio vueltas en el aire hasta dejarla mareada.

¿Qué le dijiste a esa mujer? ella no entendía ni J.

-Nada ¿qué le voy a decir? si nunca la vi.

-Pues algo bueno habrás hecho, abrazándola nuevamente le decía - Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, lee esto, y le daba una carpeta una carpeta con sus expediente, a medida que leía el contenido de aquello abría más y más los ojos.

-Pero.. pero ¿Y ahora? ¿Ahora me tendré que ir? ¿Ya no los vio a ver más? una angustia incontrolable se iba apoderando de ella, hace tiempo que no tenía esa sensación de pérdida, esa sensación de sentir que el corazón se me congelaba, dolía, como dolía perder a las dos personas a las que después pues de mucho tiempo le había abierto su corazón y se habían instalado en él para nunca más salir, sin poder contener las lágrimas comenzó a llorar, lo que le rompió el corazón a Brian, quien la abrazo para tranquilizarla.

-No debes llorar por esto, Candy nunca nos vamos a dejar de ver, Heysel y yo nunca te dejaríamos sola hija, el día que te conocimos llenaste nuestra vida de alegría ¿En donde esta esa niña valiente que rechazo si quiera hablar con esos dos desconocidos aquella tarde en la colina? hija nosotros nos establecimos en este pueblo para poder estar pendiente de ti y cuidarte, eres la hija que tanto le pedimos a Dios ¿qué importa lo que diga esa gente de servicios sociales? nosotros podemos darte una vida feliz, llena de amor y de comodidades, aún no entendemos qué sucedió, ni porque desestimaron la adopción, ve esto como una oportunidad de salir de este pueblo en dónde todo el mundo ve extrañado la relación que tenemos, ella rompía el abrazo, nunca había imaginado que ellos se habían quedado allí por ella.

-Pero nunca me dijeron eso, yo pensé que se quedaban porque habían conseguido trabajo.

-Hija, solo era para estar cerca de ti, cuando solicite la plaza pensé que era solo como maestro temporal, ni lei lo que estaba llenado ¿recuerdas que te prometimos no decepcionar, que si aceptabas ser nuestra hija siempre te íbamos a cuidar, siempre? Ella asentía aún llorosa.

-¿En donde vivían antes?

-En New York, tenemos algunas propiedades allá, en cuanto decidas qué carrera vas a estudiar y a cual Universidad asistirás Heysel y yo nos trasladaremos, no importa a cual decidas ir siempre estaremos para apoyarte, así que seca esas lágrimas y regalame una sonrisa por favor, ella sonreía abrazándolo nuevamente.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué? yo no hice nada tu te ganaste esto por tus propios medios.

-Por eso no, por cumplir tu promesa.

-Ahhh te di mi palabra Candy, cuando nos aceptastes hicimos un compromiso y no te podíamos dejar sola después de encontrarte.

-Usted querían adoptar un niño cuando fueron al hogar, debieron elegir a otro.

-Hija tú nos robaste el corazón, ese dia solo fuimos a dejar la donación que una amiga nos pidió que entregaremos, ya habíamos aceptado el hecho de no tener hijos, los caminos de Dios aún cuando puedan parecernos torcidos, siempre están derechos, era de Dios que te encontráramos y eso fue lo que sucedió, tengo mucho que agradecerle a tus padres, si algún día logramos dar con ellos les daré las gracia por la hija tan maravillosa que me dieron, ella al escuchar aquello se enderezaba.

-No quiero saber quienes son nunca Brían, si algún día aparecen y quieren buscarme no permitas que se acerquen a mí, ellos no son nada para mi nada.

-No me gusta que seas rencorosa Candy, de no ser por ellos yo no tendría la dicha de conocerte, tu eres el regalo más grande que alguien pudo darme en mi vida, quizás estén muertos, o no podían conservarte, uno nunca debe juzgar sin conocer cómo pasaron las cosas, la chica guardaba silencio nada, ni nadie la haría cambiar de opinión sobre ese tema.

-Ya es tarde y Heysel nos está esperando, aún no le he dado la buena noticia...El incesante ruido de su móvil la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Candy tienes que ver los vestidos, son hermosos nunca habría imaginado que tu madre conocía a esta diseñadora tan famosa y logrará que aceptara hacer los trajes con tampoco tiempo.

-Mi madre es la mejor del mundo Nicholle, amiga estoy un poco complicada en este momento,, en un rato te devuelvo la llamada, aun tenia la carta en su mano sólo que ahora estaba toda arrugada, al colgar buscar a su padre, quien le había prometido ayudarla y utilizar todo su dinero y sus influencias para mantener a esa gente apartada de ella si llegaban a aparecer de ser necesario, con la carta en la mano bajó corriendo las escaleras de aquella enorme casa que desde hace algún tiempo era su hogar en donde vivía con sus padres.

Continuará ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Sentado en su lujoso escritorio un joven veía con fastidio a su tía gesticulando sabrá Dios que cosa.

La señora creía ser dueña de la verdad absoluta, al igual que de la fortuna del muchacho como solía decirle y creía que podía inmiscuirse en la vida de los últimos miembros de la familia Andrew, como lo había hecho con Rosse y con Janett.

Elroy Andrew pretendía obligar al único descendiente varón que había dejado su hermano menor a contraer un compromiso matrimonial a la fuerza, con la que según ella era la mejor candidata.

La señora era chapada a la antigua y hasta una prueba de virginidad le mando hacer a la muchacha, que después de un tiempo de haber pasado por un quirófano para hacerse una reconstrucción de himen había accedido a realizarse el bendito examen que la vieja metiche le exigía, antes de siquiera permitirle acercarse a su valioso sobrino, lo de valioso no era porque le profesara amor de madre, era porque realmente el hombre tenía una cuantiosa cuenta bancarias y propiedades alrededor del mundo que eran muy valiosas y al hacer un inventario total de estas y las diversas acciones en compañías de varios rubros, este valía cien veces su peso en oro.

Después de ver lo infelices que fueron su difunta hermana y su prima en aquellos matrimonios concertados por su tía, ni de chiste se iba a dejar manipular, lo poco que su hermana pudo decirle antes de morir lo tenía bien gravado en su memoria.

"El dinero no es felicidad, no te dejes embaucar con esa ridícula idea de la igualdad de clases, busca a una mujer que te ame y tenga el carácter suficiente para enfrentarse a la tía, por lo que más quiera cuida a mi hijo Cómo si fuera tuyo Albert" aquello era algo que siempre tendría presente.

El conservar a su sobrino, con apenas unos días de nacido, género un trámite bastante largo y engorroso que finalizó con un acuerdo extra judicial, dónde el padre aceptaba dárselo en una adopción cerrada, aquello le había costado una fortuna, pero bien que valía la pena si la seguridad de su único familiar directo dependía de ello.

La pobre Janett, tuvo la mala suerte de casarse con un tipo de lo peor, que por mucho tiempo aparento ser lo que no era, embauco a Elroy y forzó un matrimonio con su pobre prima alegando que ella se le había entregado, cuando la terrible realidad fue que él la drogo y abuso de ella, dos años antes de la desafortunada muerte de Rosse, y de aquella atrocidad quedó embarazada, cuándo su tía se enteró aprovechando que William como ella se empeñaba en llamarle, estaba de viaje por unos negocios, la forzó a casarse con aquel rufián, que solo pretendían echar mano de la supuesta fortuna que ella poseía, mayor sorpresa se llevó cuando se encontró con que tendrían no uno, si no dos niños y para rematar, su mujer no tenía en su cuenta bancaria más que la mesada que generosamente su primo le depositaba mes con mes.

Janett fue víctima de humillaciones y abusos por parte de ese hombre y su familia, que al verla sin un centavo la trataban como su servicio, ella se veía en la necesidad de dejarse someterse, para ganarse no sólo el pan que ella se llevaba a la boca, si no también el que se llevaban sus dos pequeños hijos, después de casi tres años de maltratos, la mujer haciendo acopio de todo su valor y la poca autoestima que le quedaba, en un descuido de aquella gente logro escaparse y fue a buscar a sus primos, apenas pudo ver a su prima antes de que esta falleciera, desde ese momento la batalla legal librada por los dos niños fue sin cuartel, después de tanto investigar habían podido comprobar que el hombre había cometido bigamia y era todo un vividor y estafador buscados en algunos estados, automáticamente la custodia de los niños le fue cedida a la madre y el matrimonio fue anulado, Janett se mudo con su primo quien le ayudó a que saliera adelante y le brindó protección.

-¿Es esto la vida real? Se preguntaba Albert al ver a su tía mover los labios incesantemente, ya tenía cuando menos una hora en eso.

Cansado se acomoda en su elegante silla y cierra los ojos con fuerza,  
Astiado de todo aquello, por costumbre hace girar su silla, para quedar frente a un amplio ventanal tras de él y abre sus ojos para mira a los cielos y observa las nubes que se mueven libremente sin ataduras.

-Sólo soy un hombre y no me importaría ser como esas nubes que van de un lado a otro según sople el viento, pensaba Albert al recordar el peso de todas las responsabilidades que había asumido con tan sólo veintidós años.

En ese preciso momento murió aquel joven que soñaba con ser libre y acababa de culminar sus estudios de veterinaria, para darle paso a un hombre calculador capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por defender a los suyos.

Fue como si alguien pusiera una pistola en su cabeza y apretará el gatillo, matando todos sus sueños y sus ilusiones, ahora él o lo que quedaba de él, con una vida acabada de empezar estaba llena llena de obligaciones y responsabilidades, pero sobre todo de soledad.

Por mucho tiempo quiso llorar, pero por el bien de su sobrino y sus primos decidió seguir adelante,  
seguir adelante como si realmente nada importase, manteniendo ante todos aquella imagen fría y distante que solo hacia a un lado al estar a solas con aquellos tres niños que le recordaban que alguna vez, su corazón albergó sueños, que nunca llegarían a convertirse en realidad.

Justo se quitó los audífonos que con toda intención se había colocado en los oídos con la música a todo lo que daban, para no escuchar la eterna cantaleta de Elroy Andrew, para no escuchar los planes que ella tenía para Stear, Archie y el pequeño Anthony que tan sólo contaba con cinco años, tan solo el imaginar a esos niños correr su misma suerte le hacia sentir como un escalofrío atravesaba su espina dorsal.

-Tía le recuerdo que sólo yo puedo decidir el futuro de MÍ hijo, no le permito tomar ninguna decisión al respecto, y bien puede guardarse sus opiniones, que yo no se las he pedido, Elroy molesta intentaba imponerse.

-Enviarlos a un internado es lo mejor para los tres, no sólo para él.

-Los otros dos tienen a su madre y tenga por seguro que se hará lo que ella tenga a bien decidir ¿es que acaso usted no aprende? no le basto destrozar la vida de Rosse y Janett que ahora quiere arremeter contra tres criaturas indefensas, sobre las que no tiene ningún derecho.

-Eres un majadero William Andrew, tus padres estarían avergonzados de tu grosería.

-Estoy seguro que de ellos estar vivos nada de lo que sucedió habría pasado, Rosse estaría viva y feliz en este momento y Janett no habría vivido en el infierno al que usted la envío al casarla con ese desgraciado.

La pequeña silueta de Anthony entrando como un torbellino al estudio interrumpió aquella discusión que estaba tomando un mal camino.

-Tío, Tío llegaste, el niño saltaba con sus bracitos en el aire para que lo cargara.

-¿Cómo que tío Anthony? Yo soy tu padre ¿porque me dices tío hijo? ¿Es que acaso ya no me quieres? El niño escondía su carita en el cuello de Albert que ya lo había levantado, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, cosa que asombro mucho al rubio, porque Anthony era un niño alegre que siempre estaba sonriente.

-Porque tía Elroy dijo que tu no eres mi papito, y que tengo que decirte tío, y que Alistar y Archibad deben decirte primo porque no eres más su tío, el rostro de Albert enseguida se transformó, su tía nunca lo había visto de esa manera, las piernas le temblaron a tal grado que no pudo mantenerse en pie cuando se levantó de la silla en donde se encontraba sentada, sin embargo el hombre se contuvo delante del niño y trato de consolarlo para que se calmara.

-No llores hijo, a ver ¿Acaso tu no recuerdas cuál es tu apellido? entre sollozos y aferrado aún a su cuello, el pequeño contestaba.

-Andrew.

-¿Y el mío? ¿recuerdas cuál es mi apellido Tony?

-Andrew, se escuchaba la respuesta ahogada por el llanto.

-¿Y cual es tu otro nombre Tony?

-Albert como tu, en ese momento despegaba la carita bañada en lágrima para ver a los ojos al rubio, que caminaba hasta un espejo y sonreía ante el reflejo de ambos.

¿Ves que tu cabello, tus ojos y esta naricita es igual que la mía? Con suavidad apretaba un poco la nariz del niño que veía con atención hacia el espejo.

-Tu y yo somos idénticos Tony, no llores por favor hijo, me da tristeza cuando te veo llorar, en ese momento el niño lo veía de frente y él apoyaba su frente y le guiña un ojo, por lo que el niño sonríe.

-Pero la tía dijo...

-La tía ya no sabe lo que dice Tony, esta muy viejita y se confunde, el pequeño la veía fijamente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

-Y Stear y Archie son mis sobrinos ¿O Janett no es tu tía? El pequeño asentía sin cambiar de posición, después de unos minutos se removió para que lo pusieran en el piso, una vez su cuerpo fue liberado del abrazo, salio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el jardín a donde estaban sus primos, Albert desde su despacho pudo ver como el pequeño lo señalaba y los tres comenzaban a dar saltos de alegría.

-No quiero que esto vuelva a repetirse o usted se atendrá a las consecuencias, si alguien lastima a mi familia, se las verá conmigo, al voltear la expresión de su rostro era tan lúgubre y la mirada en sus ojos tan fría que su tía sólo pudo asentir.

-Si alguien hace que alguno de ellos derrame una sola lágrima, me las va a pagar ¿Se entendió tía? Y eso la incluye a usted

-William, la mujer no salía de su asombro y miraba temerosa a su sobrino.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Elroy se retiraba molesta del despacho de su sobrino, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, a su paso iba dando portazos e insultando a los empleados que se encontraba a su paso.

-Esta en deuda conmigo ¿Qué se cree este mal agradecido? ¿Qué se cree que con verme y hablarme de mala manera me va amedrentar? iluso, una y otra vez la mujer magullaba aquello entre dientes, me condene a cuidarlos a los tres malagradecidos

-Si les fue mal ese no es mi problema ni mi culpa, eran unas inútiles consentidas, William se equivoco completamente al criar a estos tres, ¿qué se podía esperar si el también era un inútil malcriado que por ser el heredero se creía con derecho a mandar? hacer y deshacer pero esta equivocado si cree que me va hacer a un lado así nada más, Elroy veía con odio una fotografía en donde se veía la imagen de dos adultos y tres niños sonrientes.

-Pero no perpetré ninguno de ustedes se salgan con la suya William, ellos pagaran por tus errores y tus malas decisiones, debiste aceptar dividir tu dinero conmigo cuando te lo exigí , si es verdad que cometí algunos y no debí casarme con él, pero era mi vida y no tenias porque inmiscuirte en ella, golpeado la pequeña mesa donde se encontraba el retrato lo hizo volar por el aire y cayo a unos cuantos metros y el sonido del cristal al romperse la hizo reaccionar y controlarse.

-Esta es mi casa, y me mantendré luchando por lo que me corresponde por derecho hasta el final, mucho hice con soportarlos tanto tiempo y ahora me toca aguantar a estos tres mocosos insoportables, yo colabore a levantar esta fortuna y no ha sido un lecho de rosas tener que soportar todo esto.

Decidida entraba a su guarda ropas y se cambia, ya había decidido quien seria la próxima señora Andrew y nada ni nadie se interpondría a sus planes, ya había concertado una cita con aquella mujer y ahora se reuniría con ella para ultimar los dellas de todo el asunto,su "querido" sobrino estaría casado porque así ella lo había decidido, en menos de seis meses, y en cuanto pudiera ubicar a ex de su sobrina lo haría venir para que se llevara a esos dos mocoso que solo eran un estorbo, en cuanto al otro ya nada podía hacer pues legalmente aquel insensato lo había adoptado .

En una famoso Club, una mujer de cabellos castaños muy largos esperaba impaciente la tan esperad reunión con Elroy Andrew, aunque la mujer le parecía insoportable, por el momento le tocaba aguantarla, una vez casada ya la pondría de patitas en la calle o en un hogar para ancianos, después de tener que practicarse aquella operación por lo de su inexistente virginidad, se había jurado hacerla pagar, por su culpa tendría que privarse de los placeres carnales de los que tanto disfrutaba con sus muchos amigos.

Elroy al llegar la buscaba con la mirada y se sentía satisfecha, aquella mujeres tenia unos hermosos ojos color miel, su cabello castaño enmarcaba a la perfección aquellas finas facciones que denotaban clase y refinamiento por todas partes y lo más importante era la sobrina de un congresista, eso era lo que su familia necesitaba, tener suficiente influencia para mover más rápido ciertos tramites, y así poder saltarse a conveniencia aquellas trabas que tantas veces paralizaban las cosas por meses.

-Buenas tarde Sabana, Elroy saludaba con una mueca en su cara que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes señora Elroy, ya estaba por irme , decía la mujer viendo su reloj con enfado, cosa que no le agrado recién llegada que enseguida se mostraba seria.

-Tendrás que disculparme, estaba esperando que mi sobrino llegara para que me acompañara, quería que se conocieran hoy mismo, Elroy mentía descaradamente, pues su sobrino ni en cuenta estaba de los planes que ella tenia en donde estaba involucrada la joven.

-¿Vino con usted? con nerviosismo la mujer verificaba que su peinado estuviera bien y veía a los lados ansiosa por verlo, William Andrew no solo ere uno de los hombres mas ricos en la ciudad si no uno de los mas guapos.

-No querida, surgió una emergencia y lamentablemente no pudo asistir, lo lamento, asiendo una pausa llamaba a un camarero y le pedía un par de te fríos.

-Es una pena habría sido lindo poder conocerlo finalmente, la mujer trataba contener su rabia y trataba de no mostrar sus emociones.

-Podríamos ir adelantando las cosas tu y yo, por ahora seria bueno que te informara que William tiene a su cargo a una prima y sus gemelos y a su sobrino que adopto, aquello hizo que la mujer casi devolviera la bebida que tenia en la boca, aquello no se lo esperaba, era un hombre muy joven para tener un hijo y ella definitivamente odiaba a los niños, bastante con soportar las dos niñas insoportables de su tío cada vez que se le ocurría regresar a Chicago, ella no podía más que aguantar pues aquella lujosa vivienda le pertenecía a él, pero ya que se casara lo mandaría muy derechito al demonio con todo y sus adoradas hijas.

-¿Y su sobrina vive con él? la mujer no era nada tonta y quería saber en que se estaba metiendo, ya había mandado a in investigar al hombre y no tenia ningún de talle de su vida familiar pues era muy reservada con ella.

-Si, crecieron juntos ella, su hermana y él, Rosse murió poco después de dar a luz, por eso adopto al su sobrino, y Janett fracaso en su matrimonio y aprovechándose del la debilidad que desde siempre sintió por ellas dos, se metió en la casa y no he encontrado la manera de sacarla.

-¿Sacarla? ¿es que acaso usted también vive con él señora Elroy? la manera como reacciona aquella mujer hizo que la Anciana levantar una ceja.

-¿Quien crees que lleva las riendas de aquel lugar? la joven la veía con detenimiento la vieja había resultado ser una arpía, pero ella era una maestra de la manipulación y sabia como manejar a la gente a su antojo, bien que que habita manipulado a su tío por años, y miren que él poseía mucha malicia su sagacidad, no por nada ocupo por años el puesto que tenia.

-Ya veo señora Elroy, no se preocupe yo tengo experiencia con niños y créame que sabre como ganármelos y a su sobrina también.

-Ese es otro detalle que quiero que acordemos, una vez casada con mi sobrino deseo que los tres niños sean enviados a un internado en Europa, atenderlos le quita mucho tiempo a William, tiempo valioso que podría utilizar atendiendo las empresas, aún que la mujer sonreía por dentro al escuchar aquello aparentaba tranquilidad al contestar.

¿Que edad tienen los niños?

-El más pequeño cinco y los gemelos siete, son bastante inquietos para mi gusto.

-Son más grandes que las malditas mocosas del mi tío, pensó Sabana para sus adentros mientra tomaba otro sorbo de su vaso de té.

-¿No estarías dispuesta apoyarme en esto? el silencio de la muchacha la preocupo un poco.

-Si usted cree que es lo mejor para ellos, por supuesto que la apoyaría yo misma me encargaría de converse a su sobrino de ello si resultara ser lo más conveniente, esto le hizo sonreír llena de satisfacción aquella muchacha era poco menos que la perfección hecha mujer, Albert jugaba con los niños desconociendo lo que aquel par de mujeres acordaban para su furo inmediato, totalmente ajeno a la avalancha de sucesos que el furo traería para él y los suyos.

Al regresar después de tres hora de ausencia, se encontró con la casa hecha un total desastre parecía que un ciclón había pasado por aquel lugar destruyendo todo a su paso, después de caminar buscado a los causante de soberano desorden las risas provenientes de la cocina llamaron la atención dela mujer que estaba enfurecida, Janett y los niños reían a todo pulmón todos estaban bañados de harina de pie a cabeza, la ira de Elroy se desato contra su sobrina sin ningún tipo de filtro.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces ? ¿Cómo te atreves mugrosa arrimada hacer este desastre en mi casa? eres una malagradecida, tu y tus mugrosos hijos solo saben molestar y estorbar, no veo el momento en que te largues de esta casa con todas tus porquerías y no tener que verte nunca más en mi vida, Janett estaba petrificada, bien sabia que no era del agrado de aquella mujer pero nunca lo había demostrada de esa manera tan grosera y tan directa, los niños aterrados se abrazaban a sus piernas conteniendo las ganas de llorar pero muy asustados, Elroy Andrew cometió ese día el primero de muchos errores que sin saber cambiarían su futuro y su posición dentro de la familia.

-Si tanto le molestan los niños y Janett, yo la invito amablemente a que abandone MI casa, porque al parecer usted olvido ese pequeñísimo detalle, después de lo que usted acaba de decir le recuerdo, esta es MI CASA no suya tía, ahora le agradezco se retiro porque nos esta interrumpiendo, la voz de Albert se escuchaba fuerte aunque no llegaba a ser un grito, desde un punto ciego de la cocina fulminaba a su tía con la mirada dando le a entender que no era bienvenida.

-William en tiende que esto no puede ser, van a destruir la casa, ella trataba de justificarse ante la mirada de su sobrino que la veía fijamente.

-En todo caso eso no sería de su incumbencia esta es mi casa, debería ir pensando mudarse a la casa de su hijastra para que viva en paz, era insólito para la mujer que la estuvieran corriendo de de la casa en donde había vivido toda su vida.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Después del altercado con sus sobrino el odio que sentía por Janett se hizo más fuerte, se aseguraría de que cobrarse esa humillación con creces, molesta y por evitar a su sobrino subió a su habitación, y se tomo una pastilla para dormir, era tanta la cólera que sentía contra los cinco que no quería ni verlos, por ese día ya había sido más que suficiente de esos ingratos, maleducados, en pocos minutos se quedo dominadora profundamente, el sol del medio día brillaba tan fuerte que se filtraba a través de la cortina de la habitación despertando a quien dormía en aquella habitación, al ver un antiguo reloj de mesa se sombro de ver la hora que era, a pesar de haber dormido más de doce hora sentía que su ira seguía intacta, tan fuerte como el día anterior.

El su ceño fruncido se levantaba y tomaba una ducha para luego vestirse, como todos los días se peinaba con aquel moño que precia de la época Victoria y se colocaba tan solo un poco de perfume para bajar a comer pues ya era casi la hora del almuerzo, extrañamente todo estaba en silencio, el acostumbrado parloteo de aquellos tres niño no se escuchaba , por lo que respiro para luego sonreír, al no ver a ninguno de los empleados camino hasta la cocina para encontrar cada cosa en su lugar pero completamente vacío, no le quedo más remedio que dirigirse a la zona en donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los empleados y estaban completamente vacías, parecía como si nadie las habitara, el silencio reinante era abrumador, extrañada fue hasta el despacho de su sobrino y quedo asombrada al ver la cantidad de cosas que allí faltaban, sobre el escritorio había un sobre, el cual tomo para revisar su contenido, era la letra de William.

 _ **Espero se siente mejor al momento de leer esta nota,**_

 _ **me habría gustado hablar con usted directamente en**_

 _ **vista que no bajo esta mañana, le no tífico por este que**_

 _ **aparir de hoy esta casa permanecerá cerra hasta nuevo**_

 _ **aviso, el personal tiene orden de retirarse a las 12:00 M**_

 _ **ya que la presencia de Janett y los niños le disgusta tanto,**_

 _ **puede disponer a su gusto el lugar en donde va a vivir.**_

 _ **ATTE W.A.A.**_

Elroy furiosa arrugaba la nota y la tiraba al cesto de la basura, ese día abandono la enorme mansión de los Andrew en Chicago y se traslado con su hijastra, jurando hacer un infierno la vida de William y Janett, desde ese momento se había dedicado a buscar al padre de los hijos de Janett y al padre de Anthony, si de ella dependía aquellos mocosos la pasarían tan mal como ella sin importar a quien se llevara ella por delante para conseguirlo.

Un mes completo había pasado y la vida para todos los Andrew era un sueño hecho realidad, para William y Janett era la vida soñada, se habían trasladado a New York, Stear y Archie habían ingresado a una de las escuelas más exclusiva de la ciudad y Anthony pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Albert, pues él decía que aun estaba muy pequeño para asistir a una escuela, el niño ya estaba aprendiendo a leer y ya escribía su nombre correctamente, era el orgullo de su padre y su mayor alegría, Janett había tomado el departamento de relaciones publicas en sus manos y todo estaba saliendo de maravillas, estaba poniendo en practica todo lo que había aprendido en la universidad y lo mejor era que ya no era atacada constantemente por Elroy.

Una tarde en Central Park mientras veía jugar a los niños un hombre se acerco a Albert simulando tener un arma en la mano, de manera automática Albert le aplico una llave y lo lanzo por el aire dejándolo de espaldas al suelo, estaba por correr a proteger a los niños cuando la voz de aquel sujeto lo hizo detenerse.

-Que bueno que no has perdido tus reflejos Andrew, la risa del hombre era exasperarte.

-ja ja ja ja ja, vamos Andrew ¿Ya no aguantas ni una broma? ja ja ja ja.

-Eres un idiota Jhonson ¿no ves que puedes asustar a los niños? Albert respiraba tratando de normalizar nuevamente su respiración, el hombre se acercaba para palmear uno de sus hombros.

-¡Con que padre de familia? nunca creí vivir para ver esto, William Albert Andrew ya tiene tres retoños

-No sea idiota solo tengo uno, los niños se corrían hacia ellos un poco asustados, pero con la misión de defender al rubio de aquel hombre que intento atacarlo, los gemelos le golpeaban justo en el empeine ambos en la misma pierna y Anthony atinaba a morderle una mano, aquello hizo gritar al pobre Jhonson de dolor, como nunca lo habita hecho en su vida los tres monstruoso parecían estar sincronizados para patear y morder, el rubio no pudo más que reír al ver como aquellos tres aun que pequeño se sabían defender.

-ja ja ja ja ja la risa de Albert no distraía a los niños de su ataque.

-Vamos Albert detén a tu jauría.

-Suficiente niños, al escuchar aquellos los tres en coro rompieron a llorar abrazando a su tío, quien enseguida se inclino para cubrirlos al mismo tiempo con sus fuertes brazos.

-Papi, papi Anthony lloraba inconsolable, Jhonson veía con el rubio levantaba a los tres chicos al mismo tiempo como si nada.

-Vamos ya no lloren, es un amigo que solo me quiso asustar, no paso nada chicos de pues de unos minutos empezaron a tranquilizarse, y Jhonson se disculpa apenado, nunca pensó que los niños reaccionaran de esa manera.

-Lo lamento niños, solo quería hacerle una broma a Albert, nosotros somos amigos de verdad lo lamento, aunque solo fue una broma eso hizo que Albert se diera cuenta lo vulnerable que era, y lo descuidado que había sido al no tomar previsión sobre la seguridad de los niños, una vez tranquilizados los niños decidieron ir a almorzar para ponerse al día, después de tres años sin verse.

Terminaron comiendo pizza por petición de los niños, Albert los veía jugar en un pequeño parque dentro del local y sonreía, quería que ellos tuvieran una infancia normal como la que él mismo le hubiera gustado tener, Jhonson lo observaba y se daba cuenta de lo cambiado que estaba su mejor amigo.

-Realmente has cambiado mucho Albert, no esperaba verte en New York, me ahorraste un viaje hasta Chicago.

-¿Me ibas a visitar acaso? no sabia que me extrañaras tanto, aquello hizo estallar al hombre en carcajadas.

-ja ja ja no te pases Albert, iba a cerrar un contrato, abrí una empresa de seguridad y me separe de los negocios de mi padre, el hombre levantaba los hombros con fastidio.

-No me entere de eso ¿tu padre que dijo?

-Ya lo conoces, grito como loco, me dijo que no regresara y que podía olvidarme que él existía y ya ves desde ese día no le he visto, de nada me servia estar atado a su dinero si no tenia vida.

-Te entiendo perfectamente ¿En donde te estas quedando? el rubio no quería despedirse de su amigo pero necesitaba llevar a los chicos a la casa ya estaban casados del ajetreo del día.

-En un hotel ¿Por qué? Jhonso lo veía extrañado.

-¿No te gustaría quedarte con nosotros? a Janett le daría muchos gusto.

-Estoy seguro que a tu tía no, aún recuerdo como arrugaba la cara cada vez que me queda en tu casa a dormir.

-No te preocupes ya no vivimos con ella, ya era imposible la convivencia y la verdad ya me tenia realmente casado, lo último que hizo fue insultar a Janett y a sus hijos y eso fue todo rebaso mi limite, la verdad no se como Rosse y Janett la soportaron en mi ausencia.

-Con tu perdón pero esa vieja es una bruja, siempre estaba humillando a las chicas cuando te fuiste, en ese tiempo les hizo la vida miserable.

-Ellas nunca me contaron pero ahora viendo como es realmente puedo imaginar que fue un infierno para ellas soportar toda es basura,en ese momento los niños se acercaban y la conversación terminaba.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**.

Los gritos de Candy hicieron que Brian se cayera de bruces al suelo, ya que se encontraba plácidamente dormido en una tumbona frente a la piscina, sintió que el corazón se le saldría pensando que algo malo había pasado, y vaya que sí era muy malo lo que había pasado y peor sería lo que iba a pasar si no lograban aplacar la rabia de su hija.

-PAPÁ, PAPÁ, el llanto e Candy se escuchaba cada vez más cerca mientras un Brían todo asustado trataba de levantarse sin conseguirlo ya que por el golpe estaba aturdido.

-¿Papá qué te sucedió? ¿Que haces en el suelo? Candy corría al verlo de largo a largo tendido en el suelo tratando de levantarse apoyando sus manos sobre el piso

-Nada pense que tu mamá estaba acostada aquí y quería aprovecharme de ella, aquellas palabras la hicieron sonreír un poco y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a él, cuando por fin pudo sentarse ella pudo ver un tremendo golpe que poco a poco se iba levantado justo en medio de su frente, al verlo no pudo más que soltarse en carcajadas.

-ja ja ja ja ja ja eres único..ja ja ja ja ja ja, él sacaba el pecho orgulloso.

-Lo sé hija, lo sé. ella reía frenéticamente mientras el chichón crecía más y más.

-No eres un unicornio ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, Heysel llegaba corriendo a ver que pasaba, esos dos la iba a matar de un infarto, de no saber que no llevaban la misma sangre porque Brían estaba en Londres para cuando ella nació, juraría que llevaban la misma sangre, la escena realmente era de lo más chistosa y desde que ella vivía con ellos era el pan de cada día, eran tal para cual, un par de atolondrados incorregibles.

-Yo creo que la locura no solo es hereditaria también debe ser contagiosa, la voz de Heysel y aquellas palabras solo provocaron que el se uniera a la risa de su hija, siempre que ocurría algún desastre ella se los adjudicaba al "dúo destructor" como solía llamarlos.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver, decía la muchacha entre risas mientras lo señalaba.

-Todo ha sido tu culpa que gritas como una demente cuando tu anciano padre trata de descansar su adolorido cuerpo, aquello la hacía reír aún más.

-Eres un desastre, ven vamos a levantarte, mamá ayúdame por favor, con tanta risa Candy había soltado la hoja que traia en las manos y Brían al percatarse la recogió, se la iba a entregar pero ella salió corriendo.

-Voy por mi maletín, no dejes que se levante, Heysel se asombraba al ver la frente de su esposo.

-¿Amor como te hiciste eso? ella llevaba sus manos a la boca pero él ni la escuchaba su vista estaba fija en aquella hoja que tenía un membrete de la oficina del senador Marcus Callaghang.

-Maldición esto no es posible, Heysel se asustaba maldecir no era algo que acostumbrara hacer Brían.

-¿Qué sucede amor? él le extendía aquella hoja y ella palidecía al leer su contenido.

-Ese hombre es un degenerado, bastardo poco hombre.. los insultos de Brían fueron interrumpidos por su hija.

-¡Que palabrotas más sucias! te vamos a lavar esa boca con jabón mamá y yo, ella sonreía aunque aun tenia sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, ambos se voltean incrédulos al verla, ahora él entendía el porqué de aquellos gritos.

-Papá mejor vamos al hospital ese golpe se esta poniendo feo, ella veía lo que tenía su madre en las manos y se acercaba y lo tomaba bajando un poco la mirada.

-Luego hablaremos de esto, atender a papá ahora es más importante, Heysel asentía porque cada vez se iba inflamando más y más.

Al tomar su acostumbrada ruta hasta el hospital encontraron una gran retención vesicular, aquello era poco usual por la hora y algo había sucedido, al parecer un choque múltiple se dio y ya estaban tres ambulancias atendiendo la emergencia, de estar sola Candy seguramente se habría bajado de su coche para ayudar a los heridos, por el volumen de autos no pudo ver cuán grave había sido todo aquello, pasada aquella retención llegó en menos de diez minutos al la sala de emergencia que estaba en relativa calma, enseguida giró unas papeletas para que atendieran a su padre, realmente había sido una lotería el que le asignan hacer su periodo de pasantías en aquel lugar y quedará trabajando fija, su desempeño y sus conocimientos le habían rendido frutos y muchas satisfacciones, BrÍan fue llevado de inmediato hacer una resonancia magnética ya que en el trayecto le dio un terrible dolor de cabeza, Heysel se quedaba en la sala de espera pues no le permitieron el paso a donde debían realizar el dichoso estudio a su esposo y de su hijas ni las luces, unos cinco minutos después va venia venir con su uniforme rosa pálido, aunque con cara serena venía deprisa.

-Mami, vienen varias ambulancias con heridos, creo que son de aquel choque que vimos cuando veníamos, al parecer hay unos niños involucrados y aca necesitan un par de manos extras, a papá puede que lo dejen en observación esta noche, Heysel solo lograba asentir a lo que Candy le decía, nunca había visto a su niña trabajando y hasta el momento nunca se detuvo a pensar en la cosa que quizás ya a sus veinte años había visto en aquella sala de emergencia, al ver que Candy se levantaba de su asiento ella seguía la dirección de su mirada, al parecer uno de los heridos estaba sufriendo un paro cardíaco, sin pensarlo ella corrió hasta la y se subió en ella camilla para ayudar a los paramédicos, comenzó a realizar un masaje cardiaco, Heysel vio cómo corrían con la camilla y su hija iba encima del paciente que resultó ser una mujer o un hombre con el cabello muy largo, más gente llegaba pero ninguna tan grave como la primera persona que llegó, estaba atenta pues Candy mencionó a unos niños y aún no les habia visto, hasta que por fin vio entrar a tres niños que se veían muy asustados, con sus ropitas llenas de sangre, uno de ellos traia un bolso de mujer abrazado a su pecho, ellos también eran llevados dentro de la sala para ser revisados por los médicos.

Aquella sala de emergencia era un caos, comenzó a llegar mucha gente preguntando por los heridos, muchos se retiraron al no encontrar los nombres de sus familiares en la listas pues fueron derivados a otros hospitales pues acá ya no daban más abasto, por más de tres horas la pobre Heysel no supo de su esposo ni de su hija, hasta que por fin la vio salir, en su cara se notaba el cansio, ella bien que la conocía y aunque trato de sonreír al llegar con su madre la abrazó para luego ponerse a llorar como nunca lo había hecho.

-¿Qué sucedió? la preocupación de Heysel cada vez era más grande, nunca la había visto llorar, siempre se había mostrado calmada ante las situaciones difíciles.

-Dos personas fallecieron, una mujer está en terapia intensiva y a otra la subieron a quirófano, dijo entre sollozos.

-Todo va a salir bien, mi niña ya no llores ¿los pequeños como estan? el escuchar aquello hizo que de inmediatamente dejará de llorar y se levantara como un resorte, para luego correr nuevamente hasta dentro, pasaron unas horas más y por fin su hija salía.

-Ma ¿traes tu teléfono? ella asiente, lo busca y se entrega, marcar una y otra vez el número impreso en una tarjeta pero obtiene ninguna respuesta todos las llamadas son desviadas directo al buzón de voz, después de bufar decide marcar una última vez para dejar un mensaje de voz, no le gusta lo que va hacer pero no le queda de otra, al tener el tono empieza a dejar el mensaje.

 **-Buenas tardes, señor Andrew le hablo del Hospital Jackson Memorial, lamento informarle que su esposa y sus tres hijos se vieron involucrados en un accidente de tránsito y se encuentran recluidos en nuestra sala de emergencia, es necesaria su presencia a la brevedad posible, perdone la manera pero he tratado de comunicarme con usted varias veces y me fue imposible contactarlo, lo último lo dijo con la voz en un hilo y a punto de llorar nuevamente,** al colgar suspiro mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

En el puesto de información una mujer preguntaba por alguien, y una de las enfermeras la llamo pues no estaba autorizada para darle la información que la mujer requería.

-Doctora Somer por favor, al escuchar que la llamaban le daba un beso a su madre y le hacía seña a la enfermera indicando que en un momento estaría con ella.

-Papá está en el segundo piso, sube y en cuanto pueda te alcanzo, debe estar preocupado, en cuanto tenga el resultado de sus estudios subo quiero que se quede esta noche en observación me preocupa esa inflamación que tiene en la frente, Su madre hizo lo que ella sugería pero cuando estaba por llegar a los ascensores Candy corrió hasta ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Los amo mucho a los dos, quiero que siempre estén conmigo, Heysel lloraba al escuchar aquello y más cuando encara a su hija y ve sus hermosos ojos verdes cristalizados por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, desde el puesto de información la enfermera volvia a llamarla.

-Doctora Somer por favor, la voz de la mujer era como cuando se le regaña a un crío, cosa que molestó mucho a Candy, sin embargo con toda serenidad camino hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-Buenas noche dijo a la mujer, le dio pesar ver los ojos hinchados de esta, enseguida tuvo el presentimiento que era familiar de uno de los fallecidos.

-Disculpe, necesito saber si mi esposo ... la enfermera... enseguida la mujer comenzó a llorar.

-Venga conmigo por favor, Candy la acompañó hasta una de las sillas de la sala de espera, aunque no le gustaba lo que sabia que vendria no tenia corazón para ver aa la mujer en ese estado.

-Primero debe tranquilizarse, la mujer trataba de controlarse pero al parecer le hera imposible, por lo que ella se levantó y fue por un vaso de agua, aprovechando para acercarse al puesto de enfermeras.

-¿Quien atendió al esposo de la señora? preguntó con la cara seria a la mujer vestida de blanco que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-El doctor Enzo, aquello hizo que Candy mirar a la mujer con pena, y tomará una gran bocanada de aire que retuvo por algunos minutos.

-Rayos,sin decir más fue con el vaso de agua y se lo entregó a la mujer.

-¿Mi esposo? pregunto aún llorando, la rubia no tenía valor para decirle lo que había pasado y solo pasó una de sus manos por su espalda de manera consoladora.

-Primero cálmese, yo no podría darle mucha información, yo no lo atendi a él, solo podría decirle que el accidente fue bastante serio, fue un choque múltiple, la mujer se mordía el labio inferior y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-No tenemos para costear esto, dijo como en un murmullo aquella mujer que estaba al borde de una crisis.

-No se preocupe por eso ahora, permítame ir por el doctor que atendió a su esposo.

Se retiró pidiendo a Dios que aquella mujer soportará la noticia que recibiría en unos minutos sin enloquecer, esta era una parte de su profesión que no le gustaba y pedía al cielo que nunca le tocará decirle a alguien que un ser querido se había muerto, después de localizar al Enzo en la sala y avisarle este se encaminó hasta donde estaba la mujer, minutos más tarde se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de la pobre impactada por la trágica noticia.

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando en una habitación de unos de los hoteles más caros de la ciudad, un hombre se estiraba perezosamente, estaba exhausto de púes de una noche llena de pasión y lujuriara, después de una larga reunión él y su nueva secretaria se habían quedado solos en la sala de juntas y ella haciéndose la inocente derramo agua sobre el pantalón de él, apenada trato de secarle y en lugar de ello lo que logro fue hacer que el cuerpo de aquel hombre reaccionara a la caricias que ella le hacia con la servilleta sobre el pantalón mojada justo en donde su virilidad se encontraba.

Al principio se asombro de lo que ella hacia pues era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía, pero la astuta mujer al ver la reacción de este siguió encarcelándolo con mayor fuerza y comenzó a besarle con lujuria, después de tanto tiempo de intimar con ninguna mujer él solo se dejo llevar por sus impulsos, no es que fuera un tipo dado ha tener relaciones con cualquier mujer, o era un pervertido, su cuerpo reacciono después de más de un año de abstinencia y aunque le gano el deseo carnal el no era ningún tonto, antes de poseer a esa mujer allí mismo busco protegerse, sin prestar atención a la negativa de la atractiva morena que se le entregaba en bandeja de plata, en ese momento solo sus instintos prevalecían, salvo ese momento de lucidez lo demás era un caos sus hormonas tomaban el control al sentir las manos de aquella mujer acariciando su miembro tratando de convencerlo para que se quitara el preservativo.

-Lo siento muñeca es así o mejor lo dejamos pasar, la mujer hacia gesto como de perrito llorón y aceptaba la situación.

Después de una primera entrega frenética y medio salvaje, se vistieron y se fueron a un hotel, pasaron toda la noche juntos a la chica le gustaba el sexo duro y él después de tanto tiempo de estar sólo gustoso le daba placer, total solo era un encuentro de una noche que para él no era más que un acto de desahogo, no era fácil ser padre soltero y criara a un niño pequeño que todo el tiempo requería de atención, ese día su prima se había ofrecido a cuidar del niño por la reunión era muy importante y no sabían hasta que hora estaría tratando aquel negocio tan importante para la empresa.

Perezosamente él se sentaba y al hacerlo dejaba al descubierto el cuerpo desnudo e aquella mujer que no le atraía en lo más mínimo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire se ponía de pie, entraba al baño y se daba una ducha rápida, al verse en el espejo, se reprocho por ser tan débil y haber permitido que los avances de aquella mujer llegaran tan lejos, no le gustaban los enredos entre los empleados de la empresa y esa era una de las normas, no se permite que los empleados se relacionen sentimentalmente.

-Maldición Albert ¿Cómo dejaste que pasara esto? se seco el cabello con una delas tollas que estaban dispuestas para huéspedes y luego tomo otra para secar su cuerpo, al salir pudo ver que aquella mujer aún se encontraba dormida, tomo su ropa y se vistió, abandono la habitación sin volver la vista atrás, al llegar a la recepción pidió papel y pluma y ordeno que le llevaran desayuno a la chica en una hora más tarde junto con la nota que le entregaba al empleado, le daba una buena propina y solicitaba que le trajeran su automóvil, le dio una propina al chico y se monto en su auto, antes de arrancar reviso su celular, extrañamente su móvil estaba apagado, mientras este prendía hizo memoria y recordó que estando en la oficina había entrado una llamada y su secretaria se lo arrebatado de la manos , no recordaba haber visto que ella lo apagara porque en ese preciso momento había empezado hacerle sexo oral y aquello lo desconecto de la realidad, seguramente Janett estaría preocupada Anthony siempre se dormía con él, capaz el pobre chico habita pasado la noche en vela, al encender pudo confirmar que la batería estaba casi completa , seguramente su secretaria lo había apagado.

-¡Que extraño ningún mensaje de Janett! valla, pasaste una buena noche pequeño, solo había un mensaje de voz en el buzón de un numero desconocido, primero tiro el móvil despreocupadamente en el asiento del copiloto y pensando en ir a desayunar se detuvo en la primera cafetería que encontró, tomo el celular y entro, busco una mesa alejada y se sentó pidió café y huevos con tostadas, realmente estaba hambriento, mientras desayunaba el móvil sonó un par de veces, pero al ver que era u numero desconocido solo lo puso en silencio, no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba comiendo, estado en silencio el aparato repico unas cuantas veces hasta que la persona que llamaba se decidió a dejar un mensaje, justo había terminado de tomar el ultimo sorbo de su café cuando se percato que había otro mensaje de voz de un numero desconocido y se decidió a escucharlo.

 **-Jefe, este idiota no contesta ¿los puedo llevar a desayunara? tengo que subir a piso, era la vos de una mujer.**

 **-Insiste por favor, ve que no nos damos abasto, era la voz de un hombre.**

 **-Cubreme un par de horas, Alan me invito a desayunar, era la voz de otra mujer.**

 **-No, tengo que subir a piso, ya sabes como se pone ese hombre de impertinente y nadie lo controla, ademas voy a desayunar con aquellos tres caballeros, de nuevo la voz de la primera mujer.**

 **-Eres una zorra malvada, decía la segunda mujer.**

 **-Yo no ando queriendo ir con Alan a la cama, la zorra ere tu, era de nuevo la primera mujer, mierda cayo la contestadora, piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii termina el tiempo y se corta el mensaje.**

-Que locura, dijo el rubio riendo aquello le causo mucha gracia, la chica no se dio cuenta que cayo la contestadora.

-¿Candy que paso con esa llamada? el jefe de el área de emergencia le pregunta y ella y su compañera se ven las caras.

-El maldito no contesta, dice la otra chica y Candy abre mucho los ojos.

-Bueno intenta una vez más, si no te contesta deja otro mensaje y los puedes llevar a desayunar, luego los traes para llamar a servicios sociales, ellos sabrán que hacer, aquello hizo que ella se tensara.

-Jefe uno de los niños me dijo que su padre estaba de viaje, tal vez ya viene en camino ¿sera que puedo subir a ver a mi papá y dar chance de que el hombre aparezca, llame o algo?

-Solo llévalos fuera del área de emergencia, mira todo el caos que tenemos acá, no esta bien que estén viendo tanta sangre, cualquier cosa te llamo, ten tu móvil a la mano.

-Jefe mejor a la habitación en donde esta mi papá, es que con el susto del accidente y el chichón-cuerno que se hizo, se me quedo en la casa.

-¿Ese que tiene en la mano? el doctor señalaba el móvil.

-Este es el de mi mamá, Brían enloquece cuando pasa mucho rato y no me ve, si no se lo quito me tendrían loca.

-¿Brían? su jefe la veía con una ceja arqueada, ella se reía , ashhh siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

-Jefe no sea mal pensado, así se llama mi papá, el hombre entrecerraba los ojos para verla.

-Vamos a decir que te creo Candy, sabes que tus novios no pueden venir a visitarte en horas de trabajo, ella soltaba la risa.

-ja ja ja ja, debería decir eso delante de mi padre, seguro lo abrazaría al escucharlo y se convertiría en su mejor amigo, mientras decía aquello volvía a marcar y le enviaban directo a la contestadora.

Albert ya había marcado tres veces a su casa y nadie contestaba, al colgar entraba otro mensaje de un número desconocido, enseguida lo escucho.

 **-Buen día, le hablo del hospital por favor comuníquese con nosotros al área de emergencia, es urgente, hemos intentado comunicarnos con usted desde ayer en la tarde y no lo hemos conseguido, mensaje finalizado.**

enseguida pidió a la mesara la cuenta, ya estaba empezado alarmarse, mientras la chica traia la cuenta revisaba el mensaje que unas horas antes había ignorado ¿sus manos temblaban , por qué lo llamaban de un hospital? casi tira móvil de tanto que le temblaban las manos, tuvo que respirar profundo para calmar un poco los nervios, hasta que por fin escucho el mensaje anteriores.

 **MENSAJE DEJADO AYER 4:00 PM**

 **-Buenas tardes, señor Andrew le hablo del Hospital Jackson Memorial, lamento informarle que su esposa y sus tres hijos se vieron involucrados en un accidente de tránsito y se encuentran recluidos en nuestra sala de emergencia, es necesaria su presencia a la brevedad posible, perdone la manera pero he tratado de comunicarme con usted varias veces y me fue imposible contactarlo.**

Aquello lo dejo helado, su corazón comenzó a palpitar frenéticamente, no podía ser, no su familia, aquella vos le pareció familiar y sin pensarlo volvió a escuchar los otros dos mensajes, mientras sacaba un billete para pagar la cuenta.

 **MENSAJE DEJADO 11:00 AM**

 **-Buen día, le hablo del hospital, por favor comuníquese con nosotros al área de emergencia, es urgente, hemos intentado comunicarnos con usted desde ayer en la tarde y no lo hemos conseguido, mensaje finalizado.**

 **MENSAJE DEJADO 9.00 AM**

- **Jefe, este idiota no contesta ¿los puedo llevar a desayunara? tengo que subir a piso, era la voz de una mujer.**

 **-Insiste por favor, ve que no nos damos abasto, era la voz de un hombre.**

 **-Cubreme un par de horas, Alan me invito a desayunar, era la voz de otra mujer.**

 **-No, tengo que subir a piso, ya sabes como se pone ese hombre de impertinente y nadie lo controla, ademas voy a desayunar con aquellos tres caballeros, de nuevo la vos de la primera mujer.**

 **-Eres una zorra malvada, decía la segunda mujer.**

 **-Yo no ando queriendo ir con Alan a la cama, la zorra eres tu, era de nuevo la primera mujer, mierda cayo la contestadora, piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii termina el tiempo y se corta el mensaje.**

-¡MALDICIÓN! aquel grito llamo la atención de todos los comensales.

-Maldita mujer, Albert maldecía entre diente, de no ser por la fácil de su nueva secretaria, él habría contestado aquella llamada, llegar hasta el hospital le tomaría al menos tres horas desde donde estaba y el último mensaje lo dejaron a las 11:00 Am ya habían posado casi dos horas porque casi era la una, trato de llamar a George y recordó que estaba fuera de la ciudad, el número del que lo llamaron estaba en privado, por lo que no podía devolver la llamada.

Tenia que cruzar toda la ciudad para llegar al hospital con suerte no encontraría trafico y llegaría pronto, nada más lejos de la realidad, se encontró que habían cerrado la vía más corta hacia el hospital y debía regresarse y tomar una ruta alterna.

En el hospital justo a esa hora se escabullían cuatro personajes evadiendo la seguridad, iban a una tienda de ropa para niños , y compraban algunas prendas para cambiar las que estaban llenas de sangre, luego entraban a una heladería, al llegar al hospital los tres niños estaban sonrientes.

Candy había disfrutado aquellas horas con esos tres pequeños tan adorables, le recordaron a los pequeños del orfanato, le daba pena pensar que la madre estaba gravemente herida a la espera de que algún familiar llegara, mientras estaba comprándole ropa a los pequeños había decidido costear la operación de aquella mujer, seguramente Brían no se molestaría si ella utilizaba algo de dinero para eso, también había pensado en la mujer que había quedado viuda la noche anterior, sin duda la ayudaría.

Al entrar al hospital por la puerta principal alguien tomaba de la mano a uno de los pequeños de manera brusca por lo que ella reacciono enseguida, dándole un golpe seco en el brazo logrando que lo soltara.

-Suelte al niño ¿esta usted loca? el niño era el más pequeño de los tres la cara de terror que puso al ver aquella mujer le dijo a la rubia que no era de su agrado.

-Estos son mis sobrinos y me los voy a llevar, aquella mujer tenia ojos de loca.

-Usted no se lleva a nadie, más le vale abandonar el hospital si no quiere meterse en problemas.

-Mira mocosa tu no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, NO METAS TUS NARICES EN DONDE NO TE IMPORTA, los gritos histéricos de la mujer llamaron la atención de los de seguridad de hospital y enseguida se acercaron.

-¿Sucede algo Doctora? aquellos sujetos imponían respeto, y sumado a ellos estaban dos hombres que hacían las veces de enfermeros pero en realidad reguardaban la seguridad de la rubia.

-Esta mujer esta loca y se quiere llevar a los niños, al escuchar aquella mujer se abalanzo sombre la joven queriendo golpearla, pero esta la esquivo y de un loso golpe la hizo sangrar por las nariz, los niños aplaudían al ver como Elroy sangraba mientras maldecía a la doctora que los había estado cuidando, con los gritos y el alboroto un tumulto de gente rodeo a las mujeres, un hombre rubio veía el tumulto y pasaba de largo sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía ne ese momento.

-Por favor que esta mujer se retire del hospital, esteban acompáñame por favor, aquella chica rubia sabia defenderse bien, muchos se equivocaban por su apariencia, ella era capaz de defenderse sola, eso se lo agradecía a su padre, que insistió que aprendiera defensa personal y a los guarda espaldas que le permitían practica con ellos cuando estaba libre.

-¡Señorita! tremenda derecha, su papá se sentirá muy orgulloso.

-Aja, ve por unas copia de las cámaras de seguridad, llama a Jack y que haga lo que tiene que hacer, vieja loca, me duele la mano no me dio chance de cerrar bien el puño, voy a llevar a los niños con mamá, manda a alguien para que este pendiente por favor, al decir esto sobaba su muñeca.

-Enseguida, pero con todo y todo fue un buen golpe, ella reía y negaba con la cabeza.

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Después de pedir a su guarda espalda que fuera por la copia de las grabaciones, ella tomaba al más pequeño de los niños de una de sus manas y caminaba hasta el ascensor.

-Wiiii le diste su merecido a la bruja, el niño castaño levantaba su bracito enyesado con emoción mientras en morenos daba de brincos.

-Doctora me quiero casar contigo, decida el pelinegro después de serenase un poco.

-Primero debes pedirle a mi papá permiso para ser mi novio, ella le guiñaba un ojo mientras el abría asombrado los ojos .

-Mejor le decimos a mi tío que él pida el permiso y luego si tu papá dice que si nos casamos, ella soltaba la risa al salir del elevador, llamando la atención de todas las enfermera que se encontraban en su estación de trabajo.

-¿Podemos casarnos en la casa de campo? me gusta ese jardín mi tía Rossi lo cuidaba y a mi tío Albert le gusta mucho, al escuchar aquel nombre el pequeño se detenía y volteaba a ver a todos lados.

-¿Qué pasa amor? ella se agachaba y se ponía a su altura para llamar su atención.

-¿Y papá? sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y hacia un puchero que le robaba el corazón a la rubia, valiente irresponsable tenia el chiquito por padre, aún no había ido por su familia.

-Pronto vendrá por ustedes, mientras mejor vamos con mi papá para que lo conozca, estoy segura que estará feliz de jugar con ustedes un rato, intento cargarlo pero la muñeca le dolió y no pudo hacerlos.

-Esto era lo que me faltaba, vieja loca, debería demandarte, los tres niños la vieron sin entender.

-¿Te duele? mejor vamos por un medico, Stear se mostraba protector.

-Cariño, yo soy medico todo estar bien, estos pequeños eran fantásticos, estaba enamorada de aquellos tres mocosos.

-¿Ustedes saben quien era esa vieja loca?

-Si, es la bruja mala, ella discutió con mamá, llevo a la casa a un hombre que la asusto mucho, por eso no se dio cuenta que ese auto venia hacia nosotros.

-¿Un auto golpeo el de ustedes? cariño fueron varios los auto que chocaron, uno de ellos negaba con la cabeza.

-No, ese auto negro vino a golpear el nuestro, el pequeño parecía estar bastante seguro de lo que decía.

-Cuando tu padre llegue debes contarle eso, ahora van a conocer a mi papá, pórtense bien ¿okey? los pequeños asentían.

Caminaban a lo largo del pasillo hasta detenerse frente a una puerta, después de tocar un par de veces la rubia abría la puerta y asomaba solo la cabeza.

-BUENAS, el hombre rubio acostado en la cama de aquella habitación, se volteaba con expresión molesta en su rostro.

-Bonitas horas de llegar, era anoche que ibas a venir, no casi a la hora del almuerzo, la sonrisa de la joven se congelo enseguida, nunca había visto a Brían de es manera.

-Lo siento, estaba en el área de emergencia, es que no hay mucho personal y el accidente de autos fue bastante grave, ella entraba y sostenía la puerta tras ella, permitiendo que los tres pequeños entraran, estos se ocultaron tras ella.

-Pues claaro, me traes obligado a este bendito hospital y luego me dejas botado, noo esta bien tu y tu madre son iguales, se fue a la cafetería y estas son horas que no regresa, su tono de voz estaba en aumento.

-¡Heyyy tranquilo! no te pongas así, seguramente te alocaste y ella tenia que tomar aire, te pones muy impertinente cada vez que te enfermas, ademas quería presentarte a unos amigos que encontré allá abajo.

-¿QUÉ? Y ME SALES CON QUE TE ENCONTRASTE CON TRES AMIGOS, los niños brincaron hacia atrás al escuchar los gritos.

-Ya es suficiente papá estas asustando a los pequeños, aquello confundió a Brían, que ahora no entendía nada, hasta que ella se aparto para dejarlos al descubierto, dejándolo sorprendido.

-¿Conque estos son tus tres amigos? Brían levantaba una ceja al verlos.

-Mucho gusto señor, el pelinegro se enderezaba y se ponía serio.

-Su mami esta en emergencia, él asentía y se presentaba.

-Mucho gusto, Me llamo Brían ¿Ustedes cómo se llaman? el pequeño veía a la rubia en busca de apoyo y ella le asentía pero el más pequeño se acercaba a la cama sin rastro de miedo.

-¿Tienes un cuerno? con la manita señalaba la frente de Brían y este arqueaba una ceja,luego veía a su hija que trataba de contener la risa llevándose una de sus manos a la boca.

-¿Este es tu clan o lo adiestraste? ella soltaba la carcajada.

-ja ja ja ja ja, yo no le dije nada de hecho se me había olvidado lo del cuerno, Brían se sentaba y tomaba al pequeño en sus brazos, que enseguida llevaba uno de sus dedos para tocar la protuberancia en su frente.

-Auch duele, no toques, Brían tomaba la manito de niño.

-A ver como va ese golpe, chicos siéntese por favor mientras reviso a mi papá, ella se aproximaba a él y lo revisaba.

-¿Que salio en los análisis? ya me quiero ir a casa, ella achicaba los ojos al verlo.

-Lo siento, lamento todo el drama de ayer, de no ser por mi estarías tranquilo en casa trabajando, ella se abrazaba de su padre quien le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

-No pasa nada, yo sé porque te pusiste así, ese hombre nunca se acercara a ti si tu no lo deseas Candy, yo te lo prometí hija.

-¿Por qué no nos deja en paz? ¿Por qué no se olvida de mi como lo hizo cuando me dejo en aquel orfanato?

-Tranquila mi niña, no pasara nada, acá esta papá, ella ríe ante aquello.

-Lo sé, el la tomo de la mano y ella se escucho un pequeño grito de dolor.

-¿Te lastime?

-No, le di un derechazo a una bruja y me lastime un poco la mano.

-¿Cómo que golpeaste a alguien? el se sorprendía desde la secundaria que su hija no golpeaba a alguien.

-Es que se quería llevara este amiguito a la fuerza, no lo podía permitir.

-Su hija es muy valiente señor, espanto a la bruja con solo un golpe, el pequeño hacia un movimiento con su brazo enyesado, lo que hacia reír a Brían, el pequeño apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de aquel hombre y se quedaba dormido, sin que nadie lo notara, hasta que Brían lo quiso acomodar en su regazo.

-¡Se durmió! es increíble este pequeño, enseguida se levanto y lo acomodo en la cama, detallo su cabello un poco largo que se rizaba en las puntas.

-Cuando tengas hijos se van a parecer a él, ya debería buscarte novio y casarte para que me des unos cuantos nietos como este, la voz de Brían parecía un poco quebrada.

-Estas muy joven aún para ser abuelo, él levantaba la vista y la miraba con tristeza.

-Yo me caso con su hija si usted quiere, Stear muy valiente se ofrecía de inmediato.

-Hay pequeño este hombre gruñón de acá es mi novio, ella le guiñaba el ojo a su padre.

-Pero es tu padre, no puede ser tu novio, mamá mee dijo que los padres no pueden ser novios de sus hijos, aquello los dejaba con la boca abierta a los dos.

-Pues si, tu mami tiene razón, es que aún cree que yo soy su príncipe, pero yo soy un rey y ya tengo una reina, así que le voy a buscar un príncipe a mi princesa para que me den muchos nietos así de listos y lindos como ustedes tres.

-Me duele mucho la mano, decía ella al tratar de moverla, se veía un poco inflamada.

-Si quieres déjalos conmigo, deben estar cansados, vengan a descansar un rato, Brían les hacia una seña y los dos pequeños se aproximaban para subir junto a su primo a la cama, casi de inmediato se quedaban dormidos.

-Ve a que te atiendan esa mano, cada vez se ve peor esa mano, ella hacia un puchero.

-Odio a los médicos, aquello hacia reír al pobre hombre de tal manera que se le escaparon las lagrimas.

-Ashhh es en seria pa, si voy a ir pero por tus análisis ase me olvidaron en la sale de urgencia, y aprovecho de sacarme una placa, ojala no sea sino la magulladura ¿cómo voy a trabajar así?

En la sala de emergencia un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos azules llama la atención de todo el personal femenino y también de las pacientes, aquel hombre era todo un monumento, la jefe de enfermeras se apresuraba y sonriente le atendía.

-Buenas tardes, busco a Janett Cornwell, recibí un menaje diciendo que se encontraba recluida acá, la sonrisa coqueta de la enfermera se borraba enseguida, al buscar en la lista de pacientes no la encontraba registrada.

-¿Esta seguro que se encuentra en este hospital?

-Si, enseguida sacaba su móvil y lo ponía en alta voz para que la mujer escuchara el mensaje.

 **MENSAJE DEJADO 11:00 AM**

 **-Buen día, le hablo del hospital, por favor comuníquese con nosotros al área de emergencia, es urgente, hemos intentado comunicarnos con usted desde ayer en la tarde y no lo hemos conseguido, mensaje finalizado.**

 **MENSAJE DEJADO 9.00 AM**

 **-Jefe, este idiota no contesta ¿los puedo llevar a desayunara? tengo que subir a piso, era la voz de una mujer.**

 **-Insiste por favor, ve que no nos damos abasto, era la voz de un hombre.**

 **-Cubreme un par de horas, Alan me invito a desayunar, era la voz de otra mujer.**

 **-No, tengo que subir a piso, ya sabes como se pone ese hombre de impertinente y nadie lo controla, ademas voy a desayunar con aquellos tres caballeros, de nuevo la vos de la primera mujer.**

 **-Eres una zorra malvada, decía la segunda mujer.**

 **-Yo no ando queriendo ir con Alan a la cama, la zorra eres tu, era de nuevo la primera mujer, mierda cayo la contestadora, piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

La mujer abría la boca y los ojos a lo máximo que podía, al escuchar aquello.

-Candy se va a morir cuando escuche eso, espere un momento por favor, la enfermera se retiraba y buscaba al jefe de emergencia.

-Buenas tardes ¿Es usted familiar de la señora Janett Andrew?

-Janett Cornwell, es mi prima ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Los niños cómo están? la angustia del joven era evidente.

-Tranquilícese por favor, los niños están bien, solo rasguños y aporreo a uno de ellos le colocamos un yeso , se le fracturo el brazo.

-Quiero verlos, el medico lee ponía una mano en el hombro, para tratar de calmarlo.

-Ellos se encuentran bien están con una de las doctoras, que atenido a su prima anoche.

-¿Ella cómo se encuentra? el medico le señalaba las silla de la sala de espera y caminaban hasta ellas para sentarse.

-Su prima esta en terapia intensiva, le dio un infarto cuando la trasladaban en la ambulancia, créame que fue una suerte que Candy se encontrara en la sala de emergencia en ese momento y la atendiera, su prima estuvo por unos minutos sin signos vitales, aún no reacciona según sé.

-¿Candy? era la segunda vez que nombraban a esa persona.

-Es una de las mejores de su generación, el rubio lo veía con cara de no entender.

-Ella es cardióloga, bueno estar por graduarse pero es la mejor de su generación.

-¿Una estudiante? una estudiante atendió a mi prima, la cara del hombre se contraía de la rabia.

-Si, y es la mejor estudian de su especialidad, debería agradecerle salvar la vida de su hermana, el choque fue bastante aparatoso y se vieron implicado varios autos, según los paramédicos los bomberos ayudaron a sacar a su prima del amasijo de metal, tiene tres costillas rotas, una lesión cervical, una pierna fracturada, su hombro derecho se disloco y lo más grave es que un pedazo de metal se le incrusto en el intestino, la intervinieron de emergencia.

-¿Usted cree que podría verla? el rubio se puso pálido al escuchar todo aquello.

-Como le dije esta en terapia intensiva, si quiere le acompaño a ver que se puede hacer.

-¿Los niños? el rubio buscaba con la mirada por todos lados.

-Estuvimos a punto de llamar a servicios infantiles, pero uno de ellos dijo que su padre estaba trabajando y ella se ofreció a cuidarlos hasta que usted llegara, esa chica le tiene idea a esa gente, su padres esta hospitalizado acá, seguramente esta en su habitación , por ahora no se preocupe ellos se encuentran bien, enseguida se le pegaron como moscas, Candy tiene ese efecto en todos, el hombre suspiraba al decir aquello.

-Espéreme frete al ascensor un momento ya le alcanzo, el asintió más tranquilo, si los cuido desde la noche anterior que más daba unos minutos más, unas risas masculinas llamaron su atención, era un enfermero que reía mandíbula abierta, este hablaba con una joven que le mostraba la muñeca.

-Vieja loca, ojala arda en el infierno ¿si se fracturo? mierda de mala suerte ¿Cómo voy a trabajar así?

-¿Tu padre ya lo sabe? quiero ver la cara que pone cuando vea la cinta ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

-Yo quiero ver tu cara cuando te pregunto en donde estaba que dejaste que la bruja me atacara, la sonrisa del enfermero se borro enseguida, ella se volteo y comenzó a caminar muy risueña, al girar él pudo ver aquel par de ojos verdes, la mujer era hermosa, ni aquel uniforme ridículo de muñequitos podían ocultar sus atributos, la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió al entrar a la emergencia.

-Te voy a matar si me metes en un problema con Brían , mascullaba el enfermero que casi corría tras ella, no se dio cuenta cuando el medico que le atendiera minutos antes lo alcanzo.

-Parece que su prima ya reacciono, debemos apresurarnos si quiere hablar con ella, le van a colocar algunos calmantes, debe tener un dolor terrible, en ese momento el rubio regreso a la realidad.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
